


you're so cool

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Apathy, Denial, Depression, Ecto-Genitalia, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: papyrus is a great brother. you're real lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is not healthy or ok

 

 

i.

papyrus is a great brother. you’re real lucky.

 

ii.

papyrus makes dinner.

you used to go to grillby’s for every meal. that always pissed him off, so you stopped.

you look at the calendar on the wall. it’s tuesday. you used to go to grillby’s every tuesday. that always pissed him off, so you stopped. but home-cooked food is much healthier, anyway, so it’s fine. and papyrus always sees so much trouble to cook, it’s super ungrateful of you to go somewhere else. you can’t cook. and he gets really lonely. you’re glad you stopped going.

you set the table the way he wants it, checked it twice. he’s really strict about these things. you don’t know how to be strict about anything.

he looks into the cupboard. there’s a pause. ”I thought you were supposed to do the groceries, today.”

oh.

”oh. i must’ve forgot. sorry.”

he slams the door shut, sighs loudly. turns around. _”Wowie,_ Sans,” he smiles widely, ”it’s _so cute_ how you always _forget_ things!”

he doesn’t talk to you for the rest of the evening.

wow, you just fuck up, don’t you. you should be more like your brother.

 

iii.

papyrus hits you across the face.

he comes to talk to you a few hours later, sobbing. ”I didn’t really mean it,” he sputters, hugging you tight. ”You just make me so angry sometimes. You just made me so upset. I always have to do everything.”

yeah. yeah, you get that. you make yourself angry, too. you know how stressed he is, over work and the royal guard training and all the household chores, and you’re so lazy, you get why he loses his temper from time to time. you want to hit yourself a lot.

look at you, making your baby brother cry. you feel like the scum of the earth.

you stroke his back gently as he sniffles. ”I bought you a box of cinnamon bunnies as an apology. It’s in the kitchen.”

”wow, pap. that’s super cool of you. thanks.”

your brother is a much better person than you are. wasting his money on you when he’s the one who has to put up with you.

he entwines your fingers.

”I love you so much, brother. I would kill myself if you left me.”

 

iv.

papyrus makes you cum in his mouth.

your toes curl. your back arches off the bed. he’s always the loud one, full of sighs and gasps and whines and groans, but you can never make a sound. that would be gross. you’re a gross person. you wish you never spoke anything.

”Was that good,” he says smugly - says, not asks, it’s not a question, obviously -, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. you stare at the cum still dripping down his jaw, slightly blue and sticky and translucent. it looks disgusting.

”yeah.” everything your brother does is good. he’s that cool. the great papyrus. he smiles and you smile back because that’s just what you’re supposed to do. ”thanks, bro.”

you totally like this.

(the first time you had sex together you puked all over yourself. super embarrassing. like, wow. you’re a shitty person. you do so many embarrassing things.)

his turn. he fixes his position so that he’s next to you and spreads his legs, waiting. your thumb rubs circles against his clit. papyrus moans.

 

v.

”We’re so in love, aren’t we. We’ll be together forever, won’t we.”

”sure, pap.”

”We’re so happy together, aren’t we. We love each other more than anything, don’t we.”

”sure, pap.”

 

vi.

papyrus is such a great, awesome brother. you’re real lucky.

 

 

 


End file.
